Radio communication devices, such as paging receivers, conventionally receive a radio signal and demodulate the signal to recover the information therein. Generally, the radio signal is processed to recover in-phase (I) and quadrature (Q) signal components. These signal components are then provided to circuitry for generating a digital output, e.g., a data symbol, representative of the information included in the radio signal. The circuitry conventionally includes elements such as lowpass filters, decimating filters, channel filters, loop filters, and discriminators. This number of elements, however, increases the chance of erroneous processing due to tolerances and hardware failure.
Thus, what is needed is an improved method and apparatus for recovering information in a radio signal.